meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 003
6:41:16 PM Jamaros: HUZZAH! 6:43:06 PM Josie: All right! Quick recap. 6:44:26 PM Josie: A shady guy in a bar hired you to go rescue his sister. He didn't mention that his sister had been kidnapped by Drow. And he didn't mention he was Drow. And he certainly didn't mention he was also a girl--although Amara and Khiro both know that now. 6:44:52 PM Jamaros: ...he's a girl? 6:45:23 PM Josie: He is, but you don't know that ICly! Also he's been magicked into being a man. So. 6:45:44 PM Jamaros: Ok 6:47:00 PM Josie: ... sorry, just found out my new teapot is excessively drippy. 6:47:14 PM Josie: That'll teach me to think I can get away without a dripcatcher. Anyway! 6:47:49 PM Josie: After a brief confrontataion with Kalanor about all the lies he's told, during which he steadily maintained his sister has really been kidnapped and really needs help, you all went to an old succubus lair to rest for the night. 6:48:26 PM Josie: You found it was occupied by a bellicose slave-freeing former soldier named Tae Li. You tied her up and quieted her down with some Drow knockout poison. 6:49:43 PM Jamaros: Then, Amara and I went into the other room to sleep, while Khiro and Kalanor meditated 6:49:54 PM Josie: Yep! And the elfy types kept watch. 6:50:05 PM Khiro: To 'sleep'. 6:50:19 PM Josie: Indeeeeeed. 6:50:22 PM Jamaros: ^^; 6:50:32 PM Josie: Of course there's a reason humans breed so fast, right? Riiiight? 6:50:41 PM Josie: Anyway, anybody have any questions before we start? 6:50:50 PM Jamaros: ...is Amara actually here? 6:50:55 PM Jamaros: She's been very quiet 6:50:58 PM Amara: Yep! Just quiet 6:51:08 PM Jamaros: Ok, how much time has passed then? 6:51:26 PM Josie: I'll answer that when we start. :) 6:51:34 PM Jamaros: Ok then. 6:51:37 PM Khiro: I have no relevant questions! 6:52:10 PM Jamaros: Me neither, I guess. 6:52:15 PM Amara: And none from me (: 6:52:59 PM Josie: All right! We pick up our game about eight hours after we left off, when the humans (and Khiro) will be waking up and Kalanor will be coming off his shift of keeping watch. 6:53:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros wakes 6:53:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts on his boots and cloak and goes to keep relieve Khiro of watch duty 6:54:22 PM Amara: Amara wakes up to the noise of Jamaros getting ready. After he leaves the room, she gets, puts clothes on, and goes out to the others. 6:54:51 PM Josie: Khiro kept watch for the first 4 hours; Kal for the second. 6:55:02 PM Josie: Kalanor: Oh good, you're awake. We'd best get going. 6:55:08 PM Jamaros: ((Is the prisoner still asleep?)) 6:55:49 PM Josie: No. She looks annoyed, but is quiet. 6:56:08 PM Josie: Tae Li is manacled to the stove--a very heavy thing. 6:56:13 PM Jamaros: ((To Kal)) What about her? 6:56:28 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... oh, right. I forgot she was here. 6:56:40 PM Khiro: .... that is not comforting. 6:57:12 PM Jamaros: You're on watch, and you forgot your charge was here? ...Do Drow have a concept of irony? 6:57:56 PM Khiro: Khiro gets his stuff together. 6:58:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: I've been watching for things coming *in*, not out. She's manacled, she's not going anywhere. 6:58:27 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs his pack and turns to Tae Li 6:58:40 PM Jamaros: Last chance. Care to help us, you know, do your job? 6:58:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: Let me talk to her. 6:58:53 PM Amara: Amara gathers up her belongings. 6:59:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks over at Kal and then nods 7:00:24 PM Josie: Kal sighs, and goes to talk to Tae Li, in a low voice. She glowers at him. 7:00:52 PM Khiro: Khiro watches. 7:01:54 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... fine. I'll go with you. 7:02:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: Good. 7:02:12 PM Josie: He unlocks her manacles and stows them in the rest of his stuff. 7:02:24 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grips his rapier, just in case 7:02:44 PM Josie: She rubs her wrists and stretches a little bit, checking her armor and her weapons. 7:03:00 PM Jamaros: ...well, that was easy. 7:03:13 PM Khiro: ...what did you say to her? 7:03:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: Nothing important. Come on, let's go. 7:03:58 PM Jamaros: ...I hate it when he does that. 7:04:21 PM Khiro: Khiro rolls his eyes. "Yeah, me too." 7:04:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads for the door. 7:05:26 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes. "I'm not paying you to like me." 7:05:33 PM Josie: Tae Li: You're not paying me at all. 7:05:53 PM Jamaros: Are we going, or are we arguing? 7:06:03 PM Josie: Kalanor follows Jamaros! So does Tae Li. 7:06:09 PM Amara: Amara follows 7:06:41 PM Khiro: I think we're both going and arguing. 7:06:44 PM Khiro: Khiro follows! 7:07:47 PM Jamaros: ((...we see anything?)) 7:08:47 PM Josie: You head out of the succubus-home! For the first time you notice it seems to be getting warmer. Those of you who were bundled up heavily for outdoor snowclimbing will probably need to remove and carry some of those layers. 7:09:12 PM Josie: Once you're out of the lair you turn to your left, and then rather quickly make another left. 7:09:19 PM Jamaros: Jamaros lowers the hood of his cloak and mops his brow 7:09:22 PM Khiro: Khiro shucks off his jacket. 7:09:47 PM Amara: Amara slips off her cloak and ties it around her quarterstaff. 7:10:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... eventually it will get livable. 7:10:35 PM Khiro: I see why you were so cold on the surface. 7:10:46 PM Josie: Kalanor: It doesn't get cold down here. 7:11:28 PM Josie: Cira: Mrow. 7:11:42 PM Josie: She assumes a perch on Khiro's shoulder, looking very regal. 7:12:07 PM Jamaros: Cira seems to enjoy this weather well enough 7:12:13 PM Josie: Cira: Mrow. 7:12:14 PM Khiro: She's a cat. 7:12:20 PM Josie: She looks very smug. 7:12:34 PM Jamaros: Your cat is making a face at me 7:12:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: I think she just likes to see the rest of us uncomfortable. 7:12:53 PM Khiro: Again; she's a cat. 7:13:06 PM Jamaros: That excuse is wearing pretty thin 7:13:30 PM Khiro: I can't help that it remains relevant. 7:13:35 PM Josie: You duck back into yet another system of caves, and eventually you come to a crossroads of sorts. 7:13:45 PM Josie: You can go left, forward, or right. 7:13:47 PM Amara: Isis is flying around a bit frantically, not quite used to the heat. After becoming even warmer and even more uncomfortable, she settles on Amara's shoulder. 7:13:53 PM Jamaros: ...well, this is fun. 7:14:01 PM Jamaros: Anyone want to flip a coin? 7:14:09 PM Josie: Kalanor: You have a three-sided coin? 7:14:17 PM Josie: Tae Li: I thought the slaver knew where we were going. 7:14:19 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Kal. "You know which way to go?" 7:14:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: I... don't remember any of this. 7:15:10 PM Jamaros: Oh, we're back to this, are we? 7:15:14 PM Jamaros: Swell 7:15:45 PM Khiro: Let's go straight. 7:15:50 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's not my fault, all right? They dragged me all over the place when I was unconscious. 7:16:12 PM Jamaros: ...they dragged you through a waterfall and over a pit? 7:16:29 PM Josie: Kalanor: No, by that point I was conscious. 7:16:38 PM Josie: Tae Li: Has it occurred to any of you that he's lying? 7:17:18 PM Jamaros: Of course it's occurred to us. But what exactly do you want us to do about it? Wander aimlessly through Drow infested caves? 7:17:30 PM Josie: Kalanor: There's worse than Drow down here. 7:17:43 PM Josie: He starts walking forward, as Khiro suggested. What are you folks doing for light? 7:17:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows 7:18:03 PM Jamaros: ((I've got a lantern)) 7:18:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out a lantern 7:18:50 PM Josie: You head forward a bit, Kalanor in the lead! But then the cave makes a turn to the left. 7:19:07 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... maybe we should be checking for traps. 7:19:11 PM Josie: Tae Li: Maybe? 7:19:21 PM Jamaros: Khiro, you want to do that? 7:19:22 PM Khiro: Khiro is looking for traps. 7:19:34 PM Josie: Roll Search! 7:20:38 PM Khiro: ((27.)) 7:21:21 PM Khiro: I don't see anything. 7:21:34 PM Khiro: Khiro continues on, keeping an eye on the ground. 7:21:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows behind Khiro 7:21:54 PM Josie: You come to another fork in the road! You can either go straight or to the right. 7:22:08 PM Jamaros: Now we could flip a coin 7:22:22 PM Khiro: This look familiar, Kal? 7:22:35 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... no. I'll tell you when something does. I suppose. 7:22:56 PM Jamaros: Jamaros peers down the right tunnel as best he can 7:23:12 PM Jamaros: ((12)) 7:23:30 PM Josie: It is dark! You have not been eaten by a grue! ... yet... 7:23:42 PM Jamaros: ...I can't make out anything 7:23:46 PM Josie: Suddenly there's a scream up ahead of you! 7:24:09 PM Jamaros: ...So, other way it is then? 7:24:47 PM Khiro: ((Was the scream human sounding?)) 7:24:56 PM Josie: Yes, it is! 7:25:07 PM Jamaros: ((Man, woman, or can't tell?) 7:25:09 PM Josie: Another scream! 7:25:12 PM Josie: You can't tell. 7:25:40 PM Khiro: Khiro moves toward the scream. 7:25:45 PM Josie: Tae Li doesn't say anything, but starts heading for the screaming, readying her spiked chain! 7:25:47 PM Jamaros: WAIT! 7:26:02 PM Josie: Tae Li: Someone's in pain! 7:26:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sighs and pursues 7:26:16 PM Jamaros: And if we get caught, that won't help 7:26:16 PM Khiro: Khiro didn't stop! 7:26:16 PM Josie: Kalanor scurries after you. 7:26:33 PM Jamaros: We should be moving more cautiously 7:26:57 PM Josie: You move down the hallway, passing two openings on your right that look like they were stoneshaped out of the cavern. 7:27:12 PM Josie: Then you reach a corner and see a corpse lying on the ground. 7:27:22 PM Josie: ... or is it a live person? 7:27:32 PM Josie: It's hard to tell--it's dim and shadowy here. 7:27:48 PM Khiro: Khiro moves toward the body, looking for traps. 7:27:50 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks over and taps it with his rapier, gently 7:27:56 PM Josie: Initiative! 7:28:21 PM Jamaros: ((14)) 7:29:10 PM Khiro: ((7!)) 7:29:40 PM Josie: Suddenly the body flips over, revealing that it is, in fact, very dead. Underneath, however, the ground dips, and in the dip you can see several very large mushroom-like fungus of a pretty violet-indigo hue. 7:30:36 PM Josie: One of the fungi stretches out a purplish tentacle and takes a swipe at Jamaros! It misses. 7:30:46 PM Jamaros: WOAH! 7:31:35 PM Josie: The second one swipes at Amara, and this one lands a hit, tentacle-punching her in the shoulder and arm for 5 damage. Roll Fortitude! 7:31:43 PM Josie: Tae Li: What the hell is that? 7:31:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: Unfriendly! 7:32:05 PM Khiro: Killer mushroom! 7:32:16 PM Jamaros: Thanks for that. That's very insightful. 7:32:22 PM Josie: Round 1: Fungus, Jamaros, Amara, Khiro, Kalanor and Tae Li. 7:32:45 PM Jamaros: ((is it my turn, or was that a surprise round?)) 7:33:02 PM Josie: I'm getting to turns. I'm not the fastest at battles, I'm afraid. 7:33:41 PM Josie: * Jamaros * 7:33:51 PM Jamaros: ...well, if it's a plant... 7:34:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: Fungi aren't plants. ... technically. 7:34:11 PM Josie: One of the other shroomies screams. 7:34:42 PM Jamaros: Jamaros reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small flask of oil (I should have 3) 7:34:56 PM Jamaros: Jamaros dumps it on the mushroom and drops the lantern on it 7:35:37 PM Jamaros: ((let me know if I have to roll something)) 7:35:50 PM Josie: Going to treat that like an alchemist's fire. 7:36:03 PM Jamaros: ((...ok)) 7:36:05 PM Josie: roll 1d6 for damage to the fungus. 7:36:20 PM Jamaros: ((2)) 7:37:09 PM Josie: One of the shroomies takes 2 damage! 7:37:16 PM Josie: * Amara * 7:37:18 PM Jamaros: Jamaros uses a move action to get out of it's range 7:37:36 PM Amara: Amara casts Burning Hand 7:38:26 PM Josie: Roll damage! 7:39:07 PM Josie: Both of the aggressive, tentacular mushrooms fail to dodge out of the way. What can I say, mushrooms are not known for their speed and agility. 7:39:35 PM Josie: * Khiro* 7:39:52 PM Khiro: Khiro draws his longsword and goes to strike at one of them. 7:40:29 PM Khiro: ((And misses, mostly likely, with an 8.)) 7:40:31 PM Josie: He misses, alas... 7:40:47 PM Josie: * Kalanor* starts his usual muttering of curses. 7:41:09 PM Josie: * Tae Li* lashes out with her chain, but misses the mushrooms. 7:41:29 PM Josie: Round 2: Fungus, Jamaros, Amara, Khiro, Kalanor and Tae Li. 7:41:33 PM Josie: ** Fungus** 7:41:37 PM Khiro: ((Damn agile fungus.)) 7:42:21 PM Josie: This time the fungus tries to hug Khiro! He gets hit twice. Give me two fort saves! 7:43:38 PM Josie: ** Jamaros** 7:43:55 PM Jamaros: Jamaros uses the rapier to slash at the tentacles holding Khiro 7:44:10 PM Josie: Roll attack! 7:44:15 PM Josie: Hit! 7:44:16 PM Jamaros: ((19)) 7:44:21 PM Jamaros: HA! 7:44:48 PM Jamaros: ((2 Dam)) 7:45:01 PM Jamaros: ((wait, would this count as flanking?)) 7:45:21 PM Josie: You could easily have moved to flank, sure. That doesn't affect damage, though. 7:45:29 PM Jamaros: ((Yes it does)) 7:45:30 PM Josie: Er wait, you're a rogue, aren't you? Yes it does. 7:45:33 PM Josie: Derpaderp. 7:45:51 PM Jamaros: ((7 Dam :) )) 7:46:26 PM Josie: The fungus wobbles comically! 7:46:40 PM Josie: It's on its last... ... leg? Whatever. 7:46:46 PM Josie: ** Amara** 7:46:52 PM Jamaros: ((Did it let go of Khiro?)) 7:46:58 PM Josie: It did! 7:47:08 PM Amara: Amara casts burning hand again 7:47:38 PM Josie: You have to be careful not to hit Khiro or Jamaros, but it can be done. 7:47:57 PM Amara: Amara is super careful!! 7:48:10 PM Josie: One of the mushrooms flops over with a *super* delicious smell. 7:48:18 PM Josie: Mmm. Baked mushrooms. 7:48:21 PM Josie: ** Khiro** 7:48:38 PM Khiro: Khiro tries to swipe at another. 7:48:56 PM Khiro: ((Natural 0.)) 7:48:58 PM Josie: There's only one aggressive one left! The other ones are just noisy, apparently. 7:49:01 PM Josie: Ouch. 7:49:10 PM Josie: Khiro manages to avoid stabbing himself in the toe. Somehow. 7:49:29 PM Josie: **Kalanor** moves up, carefully, and takes a stab at a mushroom with his little poky rapier. 7:49:35 PM Josie: He misses, though. 7:49:59 PM Josie: ** Tae Li** moves up and heals Khiro. 7:50:23 PM Josie: Round 3: Fungus, Jamaros, Amara, Khiro, Kalanor and Tae Li. 7:50:26 PM Josie: *** Fungus*** 7:50:54 PM Josie: This time the fungus goes for Tae Li, whirling its little purply tentacles out at her! She dodges all of them but one. 7:51:18 PM Josie: *** Jamaros*** 7:51:23 PM Josie: The other fungi screeeeeeeeeeam. 7:51:34 PM Jamaros: ((can you feint a mushroom?)) 7:51:49 PM Josie: Good question. I'd have to say yes. 7:51:54 PM Josie: Since they have low light vision. 7:51:59 PM Jamaros: Ok, I'll try and feint it 7:52:15 PM Jamaros: ((My bluff versus it's sense motive)) 7:52:20 PM Josie: Right, go for it! 7:52:38 PM Jamaros: ((crap, 11)) 7:53:08 PM Josie: Alas, the shroom is apparently a very smart shroomie and doesn't fall for your tricks! It has heard that before! It will no longer invest in Ponzi schemes and attempt to buy bridges in Brooklyn! 7:53:22 PM Josie: You can still attack it, though, and you're still flanking. 7:53:31 PM Jamaros: Ok, I'll go for it 7:53:49 PM Josie: A miss, alas. 7:53:50 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, c'mon)) 7:53:53 PM Josie: *** Amara*** 7:53:58 PM Jamaros: ((My dice went to shit pretty fast)) 7:54:46 PM Khiro: ((Hey, I rolled a 0. NEver did that before, ever.)) 7:55:02 PM Amara: Amara casts burning hand. 7:55:15 PM Josie: Roll damage! 7:55:27 PM Jamaros: ((One of these days, you're going to hit us with that)) 7:55:39 PM Josie: The fungus continues to smell delicious, and also continues to not be very good at dodging. 7:55:40 PM Amara: (( I refuse to stand close enough for acid )) 7:55:55 PM Josie: Indeeeeed. 7:56:00 PM Josie: *** Khiro*** 7:56:11 PM Khiro: Khiro will swing, again! 7:56:30 PM Josie: Hit! A righteous hit! 7:57:09 PM Khiro: ((2 damage.)) 7:57:35 PM Josie: The fungus wobbles, now looking *very* torn up. And also a little bit baked, all shroom jokes aside. 7:58:03 PM Josie: *** Kalanor*** tries to stab it again! And... misses again. "Damn it!" 7:58:54 PM Josie: *** Tae Li*** whirls a bit with her chain and then pops it out at the mushroom, shredding it a bit more. It finally falls over with a plop. 7:58:58 PM Josie: End initiative. 7:59:06 PM Josie: Tae Li eyes Kalanor. "Perhaps you should practice more, slaver." 7:59:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm a harper, not a fighter. And I'm not a slaver. 7:59:44 PM Jamaros: You claimed to be a fighter in the bar. 7:59:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: No, I didn't. 8:00:06 PM Josie: Kalanor: I said I could hold my own. And I do. 8:00:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: That doesn't make me a fighter. 8:00:19 PM Josie: Tae Li: Is anyone else wounded? 8:00:28 PM Khiro: Poisoned, but I'll live. 8:00:33 PM Jamaros: Oh really. Please, tell me when you've held your own so far. 8:00:43 PM Khiro: When he saved your life. 8:00:55 PM Jamaros: ((To Khiro)) how do you feel, weakened, confused, or hurt? 8:01:02 PM Khiro: Just a bit weak. 8:01:12 PM Jamaros: ...hmmmm 8:01:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm still alive. And this isn't about me. 8:01:30 PM Jamaros: Jamaros cuts into a tendril to try and collect a sample. 8:01:58 PM Josie: He gets a bit of fried mushroom. Of course these are poisonous, so it's probably best not to eat that... 8:02:24 PM Jamaros: ((Don't want it for consumption)) 8:03:11 PM Josie: Tae Li: So you say. 8:03:13 PM Jamaros: Well, shall we be off? 8:03:14 PM Josie: Cira: Mroww. 8:03:31 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 8:03:32 PM Josie: Kalanor: We passed a couple of openings back there. Do we want to go back or keep going forward? 8:04:02 PM Josie: Tae Li: Someone should search the corpse. 8:04:03 PM Jamaros: I say we go back to the last crossroads and go the other way 8:04:15 PM Khiro: Khiro checks out the corpse. 8:04:25 PM Amara: Amara cringes at the thought of searching a corpse 8:04:46 PM Josie: Roll for it! 8:04:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros searches 8:04:56 PM Jamaros: ((12)) 8:05:24 PM Khiro: ((23.)) 8:06:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: The ones we passed while we were running to be eaten by evil mushrooms? 8:07:04 PM Josie: Kalanor: Or the one before that? 8:07:07 PM Jamaros: I meant the one at the far end 8:07:16 PM Khiro: Gems, stones, some rings. We'll divy them up later. 8:07:25 PM Jamaros: Anything magical? 8:07:27 PM Khiro: No. 8:07:52 PM Josie: Okay, going to call a 10 minute break here so people can get refills, use the facilities or nuke their tea. 8:08:01 PM Josie: PAUSE. 8:08:09 PM Khiro: ((Okay!)) 8:08:22 PM Jamaros: ((AFK)) 8:15:12 PM Jamaros: ((back)) 8:16:23 PM Josie: ((Also back. Hot tea should be hot! Iced tea should be cold!)) 8:16:32 PM Amara: (( back )) 8:17:06 PM Khiro: ((back.)) 8:17:29 PM Jamaros: ((You ever get a song stuck in your head and you need to get it out with something, but all you really wanna listen to is the song stuck in your head?)) 8:18:10 PM Khiro: ((Sure.)) 8:18:14 PM Josie: ((Gangnam Style.)) 8:18:33 PM Josie: ((You know, Kalanor could play that on his harp...)) 8:18:46 PM Jamaros: ((Can he do the Harlem Shake?)) 8:19:05 PM Jamaros: ((Is there a Gangam or Harlem in Meneluinin?)) 8:19:05 PM Josie: You are standing over the bodies of the fungi you have conquered! Do you want to kill the shriekers? 8:19:20 PM Josie: ((No, but there's probably equivalent places.)) 8:20:00 PM Jamaros: ((...I don't see a reason to waste supplies killing harmless mushrooms)) 8:20:16 PM Josie: Well, these can't fight back. 8:20:31 PM Khiro: Let's just move on. 8:20:35 PM Jamaros: ((Talagashi Style :) )) 8:20:45 PM Jamaros: I concur with Khiro 8:21:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: All right, let's go, then. 8:21:29 PM Josie: Kalanor: Forward or back the way we came? 8:21:48 PM Jamaros: ...I guess forward. We're following you. 8:22:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: I really don't know which way to go either, you know. 8:22:53 PM Josie: Tae Li: Why are we keeping him alive, again? 8:22:56 PM Khiro: Khiro flips a coin. 8:23:10 PM Khiro: Forward. 8:23:12 PM Jamaros: He has my money 8:23:29 PM Jamaros: Right, Khiro, I'll follow you. 8:23:29 PM Josie: Kalanor: You *do* realize that you could kill me and *take* your money, right? 8:23:56 PM Josie: You keep going forward! ... into a dead end. 8:24:09 PM Khiro: Wow, I guess it didn't even matter. 8:24:20 PM Jamaros: Let's take this first left turn 8:25:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: All right. 8:25:18 PM Josie: He shrugs. 8:25:26 PM Jamaros: ...but Kal first 8:25:35 PM Josie: You tramp back past the horrifungus, which screams at you as you go by. 8:25:45 PM Jamaros: Yeah, same to you! 8:25:51 PM Josie: Then you take a left! 8:26:28 PM Josie: The passage curves around to your right. 8:28:10 PM Khiro: Hold up. 8:28:10 PM Khiro: Khiro stops. 8:28:21 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at the wall. 8:28:34 PM Josie: Kalanor stops a bit ahead of you, peering around another corner. "... it just goes back the way we came." 8:28:52 PM Khiro: Khiro pushes in a brick in the wall. 8:29:12 PM Josie: There's a creeeeeeeeeaking noise, and a narrow door opens up. 8:29:31 PM Jamaros: ...well, what's this, then? 8:29:43 PM Josie: A bunch of mice scurry out of the door, away from you guys. 8:29:51 PM Josie: It's dark in there. 8:30:02 PM Jamaros: I have a sunrod. 8:30:24 PM Khiro: Well, crack it and toss it in. 8:30:29 PM Jamaros: Right 8:30:32 PM Jamaros: Jamaros does so 8:30:41 PM Josie: It goes bonk! 8:31:00 PM Josie: And shows that there's a bunch of crates and barrels in there. Some look like they've rotted away; others look a bit newer. 8:31:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros checks for traps and enters if he finds none 8:31:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: Planning to rob them blind again? 8:32:13 PM Josie: Nothing in there is locked. 8:32:25 PM Jamaros: Jamaros searches the newer crates 8:32:32 PM Khiro: Khiro follows him in. 8:32:48 PM Amara: Amara follows Khiro, but stays a little closer to the door. 8:33:04 PM Josie: He finds a number of interesting things... 8:33:34 PM Josie: Backpacks, a barrel full of scrolls, a nest of baby mice, and a lot of rotting grain. 8:34:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros inspects the scrolls 8:34:08 PM Josie: Half-rotted rope and some spoiled wine. 8:34:20 PM Josie: They're full of meaningless gibberish--probably magic. 8:34:40 PM Jamaros: Jamaros passes one to Khiro, "Can you make any sense of this" 8:34:41 PM Khiro: Khiro checks out the backpacks. 8:34:55 PM Khiro: Amara would probably be better at that. 8:35:05 PM Khiro: My knowledge of spellcraft is rather specialized. 8:35:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs the rope and wine and grabs as much as he can 8:35:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros goes to Amara and holds out the same scroll 8:36:00 PM Josie: The rope and the wine are definitely not good anymore. 8:36:16 PM Jamaros: ((Still want some of both)) 8:36:23 PM Jamaros: ((At least the wine)) 8:36:25 PM Josie: One of the crates has remained sealed; when you open up that one you find reams and reams of very colorful, beautiful fabric. 8:36:43 PM Amara: (( what would i roll for the scrolls... spellcraft? )) 8:36:48 PM Josie: ... if you carry that, monsters will be able to smell you quite some ways away, but you can take it if you want. 8:36:49 PM Josie: No need. 8:37:04 PM Jamaros: ((Fine, I leave the wine and rope)) 8:37:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros drops the rope and wine 8:37:31 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs some of the fabric 8:37:38 PM Jamaros: ((How much fabric is there?)) 8:37:41 PM Amara: I can hold onto the scrolls for now; they're definitely magic. We can split them up later. 8:37:51 PM Jamaros: Deal 8:37:51 PM Josie: Reams of it! It's beautiful. Probably worth money. 8:38:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs one of the backpacks and fills it with the fabric 8:38:27 PM Khiro: They're magical. 8:38:37 PM Khiro: Khiro takes one, hands another to Amara. 8:38:48 PM Khiro: You can carry a lot in one of these. 8:39:01 PM Amara: Amara accepts it. 8:39:07 PM Khiro: Khiro hands the other to Kal. 8:39:24 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't need it, I have one. ... but thanks. 8:39:33 PM Khiro: Khiro hands it to Tae Li, then. 8:39:39 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... thank you. 8:39:59 PM Josie: Everyone: Add a Handy Haversack to your inventory! 8:40:04 PM Josie: They're slick. 8:40:05 PM Khiro: ((Woot!)) 8:40:34 PM Amara: (( how many scrolls were there? just for inventory purposes)) 8:40:36 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... that fabric is beautiful. 8:40:40 PM Khiro: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/magicItems/wondrousItems.htm#handyHaversack )) 8:40:42 PM Josie: 10 scrolls. 8:42:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: We should keep the fabric. We're going to need disguises. 8:42:21 PM Jamaros: I already got a sack full 8:42:27 PM Jamaros: Way ahead of you 8:42:50 PM Khiro: Khiro nods, and puts more of the fabric in his pack. 8:43:09 PM Josie: Tae Li: Are you a seamstress, Drow? 8:43:18 PM | Edited 8:43:23 PM Amara: Amara grabs some for herself. 8:43:27 PM Jamaros: ...wait, how can Kal be a seamstress? 8:43:30 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes. "No, but you don't need to be to make clothes. ... not *normal* clothes, anyway." 8:43:46 PM Jamaros: ...isn't that a fairly gender specific term? 8:43:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: She's just trying to get under my skin. 8:44:07 PM Jamaros: ...right... 8:44:10 PM Khiro: What's the male equivalent? Seamster? 8:44:16 PM Josie: Kalanor shakes his head and starts walking back down the hallway. "Tailor." 8:44:19 PM | Removed 8:44:33 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 8:44:28 PM Khiro: Oh, right. 8:44:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows Kal carrying his bag of fabric with his regular supplies 8:45:21 PM Khiro: Khiro just sticks his old backpack into the new one! 8:45:47 PM Josie: You get back to the last crossroads you were at. 8:45:49 PM Jamaros: I say we head back the way we were going before the mushrooms 8:45:58 PM Khiro: All right. 8:46:05 PM Josie: Do you go left, back the way you came, or right? 8:46:22 PM Jamaros: The direction we were going before 8:46:31 PM Josie: That would be right, I think. 8:46:43 PM Jamaros: Ok then 8:47:03 PM Josie: And you reach yet another turn left! 8:47:13 PM Khiro: Khiro keeps checking for traps. 8:47:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... you know, it strikes me that caves are very annoying. 8:47:30 PM Jamaros: ...were you raised in one? 8:47:32 PM Josie: Tae Li: More annoying than garrulous Drow? 8:47:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: No. I was raised in a city. Blessedly cave-free. 8:47:54 PM Jamaros: ...tell me about your sister 8:48:19 PM Josie: Kalanor: I suppose it was *in* a cave, technically, but when a cave is that big it's not really a cave. Certainly not like this annoying series of passages... 8:48:28 PM Josie: Kalanor: What do you want to know? 8:48:37 PM Josie: The cave loops back around to the left! 8:49:08 PM Jamaros: ...what was she like? as of now, all I know of her is I get paid for her rescue. A payment that, you pointed out I could take off you at any point 8:49:26 PM Jamaros: If you want me invested in saving her, I should know what I'm saving. 8:49:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: She's fragile, all right? 8:50:01 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I suppose we keep going forward, now, it's the only way we haven't been. 8:50:15 PM Josie: Tae Li: A fragile Drow? 8:50:15 PM Khiro: Yeah. 8:50:24 PM Khiro: Khiro keeps an eye out. 8:50:36 PM Jamaros: ...you have got to be kidding me 8:50:43 PM Jamaros: THIS JUST LOOPED AROUND! 8:50:59 PM Josie: Kalanor: I know. I think a sadist designed these caves. 8:51:04 PM Josie: Tae Li: No. 8:51:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: What do you mean, no? How would you know? 8:51:36 PM Josie: Tae Li: They were designed to confuse intruders. They're probably filled with secret passages. 8:51:59 PM Jamaros: We have Khiro keeping a lookout, I'm sure he'd find them if there were. 8:52:23 PM Amara: Amara mumbles "I hope there are some." 8:52:33 PM Josie: Kalanor: Why? 8:52:42 PM Khiro: ((30 Search!)) 8:52:49 PM Josie: You keep going! 8:52:55 PM Amara: Secret passages always add more interest! Very intriguing things, they are. 8:52:56 PM Josie: Eventually the passageway takes another turn to the left. 8:53:09 PM Josie: And then you reach a door. 8:53:18 PM Jamaros: No, secret passageways close you off and make it easier for an ambush 8:53:39 PM Amara: ...bit negative aren't we? 8:53:40 PM Josie: It's actually a large set of double doors. 8:53:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: They're also often full of dust and dirt and vermin. 8:53:57 PM Jamaros: Jamaros leans against the door to listen 8:54:07 PM Josie: Roll Notice! 8:54:14 PM Jamaros: ((22)) 8:54:36 PM Jamaros: ...guys, this may be a problem 8:54:46 PM Jamaros: ...there's definitely something behind this door 8:54:51 PM Josie: Kalanor: What, haven't figured out a way to loot the doors? 8:54:53 PM Jamaros: ...something moving 8:55:02 PM Josie: Cira: Mrow? 8:55:07 PM Jamaros: Exactly 8:55:16 PM Khiro: Khiro checks the door. 8:55:28 PM Josie: The cat makes a hissing noise and lifts its paw in a scratching motion. 8:56:19 PM Khiro: ((For traps.)) 8:56:34 PM Jamaros: It sounds like there's a lot of them, but they're not drow 8:56:41 PM Jamaros: They're too muted 8:57:42 PM Josie: Kalanor: We're not *all* noisy. 8:57:49 PM Khiro: Khiro whispers. "Door's trapped." 8:57:55 PM Jamaros: No, but this is your own hideaway 8:58:09 PM Jamaros: Why would you bother to be quiet here? 8:58:09 PM Khiro: Supposed to drop bricks. Could pound on the door, get them to trigger it. 8:58:19 PM Jamaros: Not a bad idea 8:58:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: On the contrary, duergar and kobolds are around here too. 8:58:29 PM Jamaros: Even better 8:58:34 PM Jamaros: Kobolds are stupid 8:58:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls a handful of dirt out of his bag 8:58:55 PM Jamaros: You guys get ready 8:59:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros knocks loudly 8:59:25 PM Josie: THUD THUD THUD. 8:59:35 PM Josie: The knocking echoes a bit in the cavern. 8:59:41 PM Josie: ... whatever's past the door goes quiet. 9:00:21 PM Khiro: Khiro gets back against the wall, casting a Silent Image of the cave wall in front of everyone. 9:00:34 PM Jamaros: Jamaros nods to Khiro 9:00:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts on a gravelly voice 9:01:02 PM Jamaros: "The general sent me, let me in!" 9:01:28 PM Josie: ... the door stays closed, and it's quiet inside the room. 9:01:50 PM Jamaros: ((Should I roll a bluff check?)) 9:02:03 PM Josie: Nope. 9:02:07 PM Jamaros: ((K)) 9:02:20 PM Jamaros: ...whatever it is, it's either cautious, or not sentient 9:02:32 PM Jamaros: ...not sure what's more nerve wracking. 9:02:39 PM Josie: Kalanor looks up. "... huh." 9:02:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks up 9:02:53 PM Josie: Spiders! 9:03:00 PM Amara: Amara looks up. 9:03:02 PM Josie: A lot of them, all fleeing the room ahead of you. 9:03:06 PM Jamaros: Amara, don't look up 9:03:12 PM Amara: Too late. 9:03:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... oh, right. Sorry. 9:03:23 PM | Edited 9:03:47 PM Amara: Amara attempts to hold back a shriek. 9:03:29 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... disgusting. 9:03:46 PM Jamaros: ...well, that's ominous 9:04:03 PM Josie: Kalanor: I wonder what they think of us. 9:04:22 PM Jamaros: I meant that they were running away like that 9:04:25 PM Amara: Why is it always spiders? 9:04:36 PM Jamaros: It's a cave, isn't it? 9:04:43 PM Jamaros: What do you expect to be here? 9:04:48 PM Amara: Bats! Bats live in caves. And mice! Spiders...ick. 9:04:53 PM Amara: Nothing needs that many legs. 9:05:13 PM Khiro: Khiro stays quiet, concentrating on the illusion. 9:05:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: There *were* bats. 9:05:22 PM Josie: Nothing happens. 9:05:37 PM Jamaros: Jamaros listens again 9:06:03 PM Jamaros: ((...no I don't)) 9:06:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: And we just saw mice. 9:06:25 PM Jamaros: ...well, we're not going to get further plotting in fron of this door 9:06:42 PM Josie: Tae Li: Is it still trapped? 9:06:50 PM Jamaros: Yep 9:06:54 PM Khiro: Yeah. I can disarm it. 9:06:59 PM Jamaros: Ok, just wait 9:07:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gets behind Kalanor 9:07:08 PM Jamaros: Go ahead 9:07:25 PM Khiro: Khiro goes to disarm the trap. 9:07:33 PM Josie: Kalanor: Brave. 9:07:42 PM Josie: Tae Li readies her chain! 9:07:50 PM Jamaros: You'll recall, I already took a trap for you today 9:08:02 PM Khiro: ((11.)) 9:08:59 PM Khiro: ((Thank god 1s don't count as insta fails on skills.)) 9:09:27 PM Josie: Clicka-click, whrrrrrr. 9:09:38 PM Khiro: Disarmed. 9:09:43 PM Josie: Plink! 9:10:02 PM Jamaros: ...what was that? 9:10:40 PM Khiro: That was the trap locking itself up. 9:10:47 PM Khiro: It was supposed to drop bricks, so. 9:11:05 PM Jamaros: ...ok...Tae Li, why don't you go first? 9:11:35 PM Josie: Tae Li nods, and pushes open the door. 9:12:16 PM Josie: It opens into a cavernous, dark space, with narrow pillars reaching up to the ceiling of the cave. 9:12:59 PM Josie: There are tattered hangings on the walls--violet and black cloth run to shreds by age and lack of upkeeping. 9:13:26 PM Josie: And the floors here are made of stone cobbles, not plain stone. 9:13:56 PM Amara: (( to Tae Li)) There aren't any spiders in there, are there?? 9:14:07 PM Josie: Tae Li: I cannot see the ceiling. 9:14:21 PM Khiro: Khiro looks up! 9:14:22 PM Amara: Amara breathes a sigh of relief. 9:14:29 PM Josie: Tae Li: Nor the other side of the room. It is very large. 9:14:34 PM Josie: She steps in a bit further. 9:14:35 PM Jamaros: Jamaros enters cautiously 9:14:53 PM Josie: Tae Li: It looks like a church... 9:15:01 PM Josie: Kalanor follows. "Hm. I wonder whose." 9:15:11 PM Amara: Amara follows Jamaros. 9:15:49 PM Jamaros: Whosever it was, it doesn't look like it caught on. 9:16:03 PM Jamaros: ...strange... 9:16:16 PM Josie: Tae Li steps off to the left a bit, lighting a torch as she does. 9:16:17 PM Jamaros: there's a breeze. 9:16:17 PM Khiro: Khiro pokes around, looking for secret doors. 9:16:36 PM Jamaros: ...how is any wind getting down here... 9:16:46 PM Josie: Tae Li: It's a very large room. Perhaps worship space? 9:16:51 PM Josie: Kalanor, grimly: Or ritual space. 9:16:59 PM Josie: Cira: ... mew... 9:17:16 PM Jamaros: ...find anything, Khiro? 9:17:23 PM Josie: Tae Li walks back. 9:17:38 PM Josie: Tae Li: I believe the altar is up there. 9:17:43 PM Josie: She gestures forward! Into the darkness. 9:17:51 PM Jamaros: ...I'll follow you, let's check it out. 9:18:17 PM Khiro: I don't see anything up here. 9:18:46 PM Josie: Tae Li heads forward into the black, followed by Jamaros! 9:18:50 PM Josie: Roll Notice! 9:19:14 PM Khiro: ((GOD.)) 9:19:29 PM Amara: Amara wanders around the rest of the room 9:19:45 PM Josie: To be honest I've been rolling a lot of 1s tonight too, and I'm not even using the same dicebot. I dunno what's going on. 9:19:53 PM Josie: Roll me a Notice, Amara! 9:20:14 PM Amara: (( I'm assuming this is shadow-y?)) 9:20:28 PM Josie: Just roll, I'll apply whatever modifiers are necessary. 9:20:57 PM Jamaros: ((It's a cave, I'd assume all of it is shadow-y)) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom